Chemical Reaction
by foxykitten222
Summary: Jasmine is 11 when she goes to Hogwarts. When she meets the beautiful, mysterious Malfoy boy, will all of Jasmine's dreams come true? Draco x OC. Might change to M in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I am at school one day when my boy friend turns to me and says "do you believe in magic"?

I look at him weirdly "that's a random question' i say "no why"

"Just asking should we go on date tonight"

"yes" I say and we kiss silently till teacher tells us to stop.

that night we go home and I see a letter in the post. "Stop dylan what is this mysterious letter"

"i don't know" he says leaning to kiss my neck passionatly

"Stop for a second i must read this letter"

I opened the envelope and read the letter. It was invite me to a school, called hoggwarts. "What is hoggwarts it says its in scotland! Were in London its quite close!"

"dont move school Its no fun without you Jasmine"

"Don't worry you will make new girlfriend and make love" I say and he nods

i want dylan to be happy and for Dylan to be happy he must have girl friend and make love. I was his girl friend but now I must go to hoggwarts. It says it is witch craft and wizardry. I giggle because there was once a witchy play at school for haloween and they all dressed up in worts and i wonder if thats why they call it hoggwarts.

I supress a smile and dylan looks at me. "you look beautyful when you smile Jasmine"

"Yes now lets go and ask mum"

My mum says i am a witch and I laugh then she is deadly serious. I look at her "why"

"Because your dad is a wizard now start packing and we will go to diagon alley tomorrow to get your stuff"

"Ok" I look at dylan

"I will miss you Jas"

'Same but hoggwarts will be really exciting right? I will send you a letter"

I must tell you about me now. I have long flowing blonde hair that shines in the sun light, beautiful blue eyes that are sparkle, natural red lips and rosie cheeks. The boys at my school all want to go on date with me but i usually say no and dylan was so gorgoeus I said yes. So we went out and now here i am saying good Bye.

Suddenly I dont want to leave but i must go. So we are ready to go to diagon alley because it is in london.


	2. Chapter 2

**Not: thx for all ur support guys ! Its that kind a stuff that keeps me goong! Thx so so much ur all amazing hope u all enjoy thisss chapter! Henhe lol**

i cant believe were actually in london! It all seems so reel it's unnbelevable to be honnest. There are propar stuff there that makes all mye hops an dreems about london come true!

Also i know why it is caled hoggwarts. Aparently there is a plant like a flowur or sumthing called a hoggwart. Nuthing to do with worts then. But mum gogled the plant and it is quit pretty (if abit green for my likung) so i hop they hav hoggwart plant in hoghwarts ! Why wouldnt they! If its called hoggwarts they MUST hav hoggwart plant.

Dylan textd me and he sed he miss me but i dont beleeve him. He is hot must hav gf by now. I ask him he say no but im suspisios so i no i will be on faycebok to see if he is dateing over girl.

"Heere we are olivandurs ! Where u will get ur wand!" mom says and i nod walk in and see old man

"hello is ur name olly" i ask becus its called olivadurs so he must be olly.

"that is my nik name now chose a wand"

i choese pritty pink wand wit sparklus and it werks so olly gives me box with magic wand. "Mom can i do magic" "not now' mom say bt i no i will do magic i am exeptinally talented at evrythung like speling (won speling be) umm drawing im good at art and being the pritiest girl evr and wining all the bois herts! Cant wait 2 see all the diferrent bois at hoggwarts. They better nut lok like hoggwart plant or i will be angri

We buy owl toad and cat ther is choise i want all but mom buys owl so i send letrs forom hoggwarts. That werks i guss and we cant have to many animuls mom sais will liter house.

i see blond boi and smil becus i am a wining smil and all the bois luv my smil. They say it warms there herts and so i lik smiling.

He smils bak i wonder if he be hoggwart blood becus id love to see him their so we can tlk abt more. i see his mom and pa pa and i wunder if they are the malfois i herd about bfore. Mom sais there rich so i hop he is becus rich gos well with rich rite. Becus i am rich to i hav lots of money and i am poppuler becus of my monie. so hopfuly he is malfoi boy.


End file.
